La Voz
by Carrillo.12
Summary: ¿Quién la atrofia, la conciencia? ¿Por qué ella? Eran preguntas imposibles de contestar, al menos ella lo veía de esa forma. Mientras "La Voz," le impedía razonar hasta el final.
La calidez de la tarde se dispersó por este y oriente, todos los ponis se alojaban en sus chozas mientras prendían algún ventilador o aire acondicionado. La noche emergió causando frio, aun así era mejor, no pasaron minutos para que comenzaran a salir. El frio era leve apenas y uno que otro vestía de bufanda. El aire soplaba de sur, los que más frio llegaban a sentir eran las personas cercanas hacia el bosque Everfree, por supuesto, la casa de Fluttershy, mientras ella asomaba levemente y con cautela la cabeza, mirando desde una ventana el ambiente de tono oscuro repugnante. Se alejó y se sentó en el sofá de tela verde, mientras observaba el piso de madera reluciente que reflejaba su rostro. Todo silencioso, hasta escuchar un toque levemente en su puerta, la equina de crin rosa y piel amarilla clara se levantó y atendió a la puerta; solo oscuridad y más silencio se posaron enfrente de ella. "Solo una broma." Pensó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde calmadamente tomo una taza mientras la llenaba de agua del grifo, desde una ventana visualizo una especie de figura marcada de afuera, dejo la taza en la mesa y limpio de sus parpados, noto que la silueta posada se había esfumado, o solo era parte suya de la imaginación, parte de ella fue consumida departe del pequeño conejo de mechón blanco al igual que su piel, ahora no sabía en dónde podía estar, pero por el momento, podía ella gozar de tranquilidad, mientras planeaba hacer un poco de té de manzanilla. Los minutos ocurrieron como horas para ella mientras calentaba el agua en una tetera de arcilla. La tetera comenzó a chiflar mientras Fluttershy apagaba la flama de la mecha. Miro por un segundo el reloj colgado en la pared en un rincón de la cocina. Pasaban de las 10, el reloj corría normalmente, hasta sin avisar se detuvo, la manecilla de segundos dejo de sonar y moverse, quedo prácticamente paralizado, lo noto inmediatamente mientras se acercaba volando, antes de poder tocarlo volvió a escuchar toques en su puerta aun leves. Camino hasta llegar y girar el pomo de la puerta. Nada se presentó, saco la cabeza y voltio hacia los lados, intentando encontrar alguien, sin dar resultado. Se volvió y cerró la puerta, mientras pasaban muchas dudas en su cabeza ninguna congruente, aun así no podía sacar alguna conclusión de quien podría haber tocado, solo dejo atrás el mal pensar y se sentó en el cómodo sofá. Noto y fijo la mirada a una estantería llena de comida de animales y platos. Al recargarse en el sofá una gran pila de polvo le lleno de tos, hasta que estornudo de forma leve.

-Salud –escucho.

Sin comprender voltio la mirada rápidamente hacia todas direcciones, no sabía de donde provenía la voz, pero le incomodaba acompañada de una sensación de escalofríos. La voz no se le hacía conocida, sonaba ronca pero con un tono dulce. No dejo de perder la mirada en los lúgubres cristales de vidrio. Otro ruido la saco de su campo de recuerdos, se levantó y volvió a la cocina, una vez dentro coloco dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza, que por un momento humeaba se había congelado. Camino escaleras arriba hacia su habitación mientras sostenía la taza sobre un plato en su boca, el rechinido agobiante del escalón por un momento la asusto, sostenía con fuerza el plato mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras con cautela, no fue dentro de poco que entro a su habitación, la cama estaba limpia y ordenada al igual que toda la habitación, dejo la taza en una pequeña mesa de vidrio con soporte de hierro, se sentó en una esquina de la cama mientras meditaba y pensaba, sin dudarlo se manifestó, un olor fuerte que la dejaba con la nariz decaída, se levantó, el olor a amoniaco se dispersó por la habitación, abrió una ventana dejando entrar el fuerte aire que impulsaba a las cortinas con ira al otro extremo del cuarto, aun así, el olor sedó y a continuación el aire se acumuló de lleno en toda la habitación y probablemente hacia toda la casa. Sin soportarlo saco de su ropero de madera una bufanda larga de diferentes colores. El aire se esparció como ella pensaba en toda la casa, sin embargo, no sufría de algún resfriado. "Por ahora." Ella pensaba. La noche callo hasta las tres de la mañana, ella seguía despierta aun esperando algún sonido para romper el silencio que profano toda su conciencia por un par de minutos. El conejo de piel blanca jamás se presentó dentro de la casa, mientras asomaba la vista en una ventana noto a las gallinas de forma "extraña," estaba en lo cierto, noto como una por una se inflamaba rápidamente como un globo y acto seguido explotaban dejando expuestos todos sus órganos y viseras, Fluttershy aterrada dejo de observar, "Solo es un sueño." Pensaba. Se había quedado paralizada y sin aliento, en la silla junto a la mesa mientras solo movía los ojos de forma histérica. Una vez más asomo por la ventana que le causaba pavor. Nada, solo oscuridad. El temor lo acumulo en la boca y lo soltó dando un suspiro largo y profundo. Hasta que volvieron a tocar levemente la puerta. Antes de atenderla asomo por otra ventana para ver de quien se trataba, escuchaba su respiración agitada mientras observaba, no noto el rostro solo unos ojos grandes con las pupilas completamente rojas que le asechaban. Agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo de atender a la puerta, su posición se mantuvo oblicua mientras mantenía la respiración con las cuatro patas temblándole de terror.

-Fluttershy, ¿Estas en casa? –comentó una voz detrás de la puerta.

Familiarizo la voz por un instante mientras corría hacia la puerta. Mientras la abría con un gran rechinido escucho de nuevo la voz hablarle:

-Hace un inmenso frio haya afuera, ¿sabes?

-En. sí –contestó tímidamente.

La alicornio de crin morada y azul fuerte entro a la casa, sintió como el frio de afuera exigía entrar mientras la equina de piel amarilla cerraba la puerta, al cerrarla el aire se calmó y el calor se comenzó a sentir en toda la sala principal. Mientras charlaban sentadas en el sillón una fuerte pasada de viento azotó dentro. Twilight miraba fijamente su actitud, mientras notaba como se encontraba su fuente de ánimo, agacho la cabeza, la otra Pegaso imaginaba como se encontraba ella.

-La noche se discípulo dentro de mi casa, Spike se encontraba en casa de Rarity mientras yo leía algunos libros cómodamente, salí de mi casa hacia el bosque Everfree para llegar a con Zecora y pedirle un té de hiervas –hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-, El fuerte viento me impidió avanzar, me acerque a la casa más cercana para refugiarme, es por eso que note la tuya –dijo mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa en su rostro y rompió en seriedad.

De alguna manera Fluttershy sentía lastima por ella, solo pensaba en darle algún agasajo, sin ocurrirle alguna otra idea de animarla. La antes Pegaso de piel amarilla atenta a sus palabras se volvieron bruscas mientras se levantaba del sofá y le regalaba un cálido abrazo, sin darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Quedo prácticamente asombrada, noto una nota en el parte del sofá en la que se había sentado, la abrió y seguido la leño.

13 de Diciembre

La honorable y cordial familia de provincia Italiana le da una invitación a la casa en canterlot, le recibiremos el día 14 de Diciembre en la estación, a las 4 en punto. El motivo es simple, una gran plaga de animales atesto nuestras habitaciones, es por eso que nos hemos dado cuenta de su habilidad, nos sería muy halagador tenerla de visita,

Con saludo, Paporreta.

Ella no sabía que emoción expresar al terminarla de leer, aun así, tendría que viajar y conocer a una familia que ella misma desconocía. Le agobiaba pero respondería al llamado yendo con la frente en alto, mañana partiría con su conejo, si es que se presentaba.

La mañana siguiente no era para nada placentera, sentía como si un bulto se había formado en medio de la cama. Se levantó aun con la mirada perdida, y se dirigió hacia la sala principal bajando las escaleras, el conejo de mechón y cola esponjosa blanca asomo desde lo bajo de las escaleras como si estuviera esperando algo. La mirada de enojo se le formo de forma rápida en el rostro al notarla bajar las escaleras.

Las 3 de la tarde dieron la calidez bienvenida a todos los ponis disgustados y calurosos. Mientras ella caminaba con el conejo a su lado por las calles. Era un hervidero total de mercantes ofreciendo sus mercancías como era de costumbre, alguno que otro vendiendo comida, pero, mayormente más vendiendo agua, donde los ponis corrieran hacia ella como si fuera un manantial mágico, o, al menos eso ella pensaba al notarlos. Mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el tren con la cara tapada a la mitad por la bufanda sintió un sonido difundirle el rostro por completo. A la deriva se topó con Rainbow Dash, una vieja amiga suya de la infancia y que ahora acompañaba de su inseparable mascota "Tanque." Que flotaba con una hélice en medio de su caparazón.

-Ho…hola Rainbow –exclamo con certera incomodidad.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo la tierra hacia Fluttershy haciéndole estornudar.

-Salud –escucho con la misma voz dulce.

Puso la mirada fija hacia Rainbow pensando que fue ella quien había dirigido la palabra, no decidió preguntarle y le mascullo:

-Gracias.

La poni de crin multicolor tomo la cara en duda hacia la palabra dirigida hacia ella, sin saber que responder o hablar, las palabras se le habían anclado hasta el final del estómago olvidándolas, y dejando otras palabras sin sentido que mencionarle, sin embargo, una pequeña duda se le formo, y lo convirtió en pregunta mientras le preguntaba:

-¿De qué?

La poni de rosa se le confundieron las palabras y el razonamiento escarbando en su conciencia hasta el fondo, La palabra "No lo sé," se le quedo en la punta de la lengua, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más antes posible, así evitaría mucha confusión de parte de ella. Las palabras jamás salieron y la dejaron callada como si tuviera un candado que no le permitía el habla, hasta que la otra poni que seguía flotando le dirigió la mirada mientras levantaba una ceja; en plan dudoso. Trago el nudo en su garganta hasta poder soltar las palabras correctas.

-¿Entonces tu no me dijiste "salud?"

-Jamás lo dije o escuche.

Las palabras dichas con firmeza de la potra le agobiaron más, por lo menos sabía que ella no había sido y que todo había sido un malentendido, así se lo diría y se iría al tren que quien sabia, talvez ya había partido, se dispuso a contarle todo con el pulso en firme, mientras sentía que era vallada con su propio sudor del inmenso calor, aun mas por la bufanda que ya sentía mojada.

La plática llego a su fin con la potra de pelo colorido entendiendo y desplegándose hacia las nubes, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió a paso lento, mientras notaba al pequeño conejo dormido a un costado de ella. Llegaron a la estación del tren donde acto seguido encontraron al vendedor de boletos con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa de recepción mientras dormía sacando ronquidos como un lobo viejo y con la garganta seca, se despertó rápidamente al sentir la presencia de la potra acercarse. Al pedir y comprar los boletos subieron al tren sin mirar hacia los lados, absteniendo de que alguien le notara. Se le había olvidado ver la hora, pero era demasiado tarde, el tren ya había avanzado lo suficiente para ya no poder ver la estación desde una ventana. Se acomodó en un asiento del tren mientras dormitaba junto a su conejo. Apenas con la mirada de caída podía ver que el tren estaba completamente vacío exceptuando al conductor, los asientos eran cómodos con tela roja que parecía brillar, completamente limpio y silencioso, perfecto para tomar una siesta. Ángel quedo dormido apegado en ella, mientras soltaba ronquidos que apenas ella podía escuchar, desconocía de la hora por lo que la llevo a asustarse y a comenzar a pensar si es que llegaba tarde a lo acordado, el tren no contaba con algún reloj, solo se podía contar con el reloj de la estación pero quedaba a más o menos 2 kilómetros de donde se podía encontrar el tren ahora, decidió no pensar en eso y seguir pensando a la marcha del tren; lenta y segura. Los segundos pasaban como horas, como si se tratase de una junta muy importante donde podrían pagarte miles de monedas, la situación era casi igual de importante, hasta incluso más si se trataba de una familia en apuros quienes confirmaron su confianza hacia ella para solucionar el problema, no conocía ni una pisca de las personas prevalentes a Italia, no sabía si ellos hablaban con algún acento diferente al suyo, pero eso ya era una preocupación que se podía olvidar con facilidad, lo que más le preocupaba era llegar a tiempo y puntual. Se escucharon los frenos del tren detenerse en la estación de canterlot, ella y su conejo ya despierto bajaron cuidadosamente, notaron los adornos colgantes de la estación que brillaban con lujuria, lo primero que hizo la potra de cuerpo amarillo claro fue buscar un reloj, una vez localizado sobre mas adornos que le dejaban prácticamente ciega, marcaban las 4 en punto, gran parte de ella se tranquilizó por un par de segundos, aun así faltaba solamente esperar a la familia quienes le recibirían en la estación sin embargo, no pudo visualizar a alguien, todo lo que confortaba la estación se encontraba vacía, ni el vendedor se encontraba en su puesto, se decidieron ella y el conejo a sentarse en una silla larga de madera, de aluminio y forja en Bogotá a esperarlos, pero la cuestión que más le giraba sobre su cabeza era, ¿Cuánto?

La vista desde su respectiva se comenzó a nublar, tanto así que no pudo tan siquiera notar sus propios cascos. Parecía una neblina espesa y densa, lo suficiente para dejar ciego a cualquiera. Todo se llenó hacia una vista borrosa, el conejo se acercó lo más que pudo hacia ella aferrándose a su pata trasera. Todo quedo en silencio hasta escuchar una voz:

-Por aquí.

A continuación se acercó lo más que pudo a la voz que sonaba con un acento distinto a lo acostumbrado. Visualizo apenas a un potro alto y terrestre con un atuendo elegante de terciopelo negrizco, cabello y melena rubia, su piel de color blanca luna y un bigote largo y bien peinado. La guio hacia la casa, donde se le daría la bienvenida, se presentó como Paporreta quien había escrito la carta del otro día, rápidamente lo había recordado. La casa era limpia, de la cornisa colgaban múltiples tipos de adornos que llamaban por mucho la atención, la invito a pasar, la sala era ocasionalmente adornada con una gran alfombra de color rojo que cubría gran parte de la casa, las paredes limpiadas de blanco, una mesa larga de cristal con soporte de fierro, y uno que otros cuadros colgados en las paredes, tres pasillos dos a los costados y uno enfrente, estanterías largas llenas de libros y entre otras cosas que por el momento ella desconocía, el piso de mármol daba un olor ocasionalmente a buen gusto por todos lados, aun así no sabía qué clase de bichos infectaron el lugar, pero sabía que pronto los vería acompañados de sus otros familiares.

La noche se sumergió en un mar de lágrimas mientras una potra de anteojos desgastados y atuendo de dama sollozaba en su alcoba. Fluttershy se localizaba en la sala principal sentada en un sofá largo de tela verde, mientras escuchaba la plática de la familia en el pasillo izquierdo. Su conejo se había quedado dormido en el suelo, ella en cambio seguía esperando para saber a qué animales controlaría, la plática se alargó hasta caer las 10 de la noche cuando Paporreta se acercó con la cara decepcionada, no hacía falta saber sus emociones todo se notaba al notar ese rostro pálido y decaído. No hablo más, sin duda la habían invitado a pasar la noche en la casa, ella acepto, Paporreta la dirigió hacia la cual sería su habitación, era limpia con una alcoba adornada con edredones limpios y una almohada, ya no hacía falta describir lo demás, todo era limpio y brillaba.

"Mientras ella se arropaba con las sabanas hasta el cuello noto como la penumbra de la habitación se comenzó a discipular, miro un punto fijo en la nada, estaba a ciegas de oscuridad, se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos hasta escuchar una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos."

"Buenas Noches."

"Y eso fue lo último que escucho."


End file.
